Podróż do środka Ziemi/07
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Podróż do środka Ziemi Tak się zakończyła owa pamiętna dla mnie rozmowa, która mnie febry nabawiła. Wyszedłem z gabinetu mego stryja cały odurzony; na wszystkich ulicach Hamburga zamało było powietrza dla moich piersi. Zdążałem więc szybko na brzeg Elby, w tym punkcie, gdzie za pomocą parowca, utrzymywana jest stała komunikacya pomiędzy miastem, a linią drogi żelaznej z Hamburga. Byłem przekonany o tem, czegom się dowiedział. Czy nie uległem przypadkiem wpływowi profesora Lidenbrocka? Miałżem brać na seryo jego postanowienie udania się do środka ziemi? Czy to com słyszał było niedorzecznemi mrzonkami szaleńca, czy naukowemi wywodami geniusza? Gdzie w tem wszystkiem kończyła się prawda, a błąd się zaczynał? Chwiałem się pomiędzy tysiącem sprzecznych ze sobą hypotez, nie mogąc ani na chwilę przylgnąć do żadnej z nich. Może pod wpływem wymowy stryja zdołałbym się zapalić do tego przedsięwzięcia, ale to gdybyśmy mieli jechać zaraz, natychmiast; czułem że czas i rozwaga studzą we mnie zapał – i rzeczywiście, w godzinę potem ochłodłem zupełnie i z chwilowych marzeń po głębinach świata podziemnego, wróciłem do rzeczywistości… na ziemię… – Ależ to głupstwo – krzyknąłem – w tem niema sensu za trzy grosze; propozycya nie warta człowieka jak ja, rozsądnego. Jest to czysta mrzonka, która mi się we śnie chyba ukazać mogła. Tak zadumany przeszedłem miasto całe, a minąwszy port zwróciłem się na drogę do Altony wiodącą. Jakieś przeczucie wiodło mnie w tę stronę… wkrótce spostrzegłem moją drogą Graüben, która lekką nóżką podążała do Hamburga. – Graüben! – zawołałem na nią z daleka. Dziewczynka stanęła zmieszana, słysząc swe imię tak głośno wymówione na publicznej drodze. Poskoczyłem do niej. – Ah! to ty Axelu! wyszedłeś na moje spotkanie… tak się nie robi mój panie… – lecz spostrzegłszy zakłopotanie w mej twarzy, nagle zmieniła ton rozmowy, a podając mi rękę spytała z niepokojem: – Co tobie jest? – Co mi jest? Graüben. W trzech słowach opowiedziałem jej rzecz całą. Milczała przez chwilę; czułem że serce mocniej biło, ręka jej drżała w mych dłoniach. Tak uszliśmy ze sto kroków. – Axelu! – rzekła nareszcie – wiesz, że to będzie pyszna podróż. Poskoczyłem na te wyrazy. – Tak. Axelu! pyszna, powtarzam, i godna synowca tak uczonego profesora, jakim jest p. Lidenbrock. Wypada przecież odznaczyć się jakiem ważnem przedsięwzięciem. – Jakto! Graüben, zamiast powstrzymać, tu ty mnie jeszcze zachęcasz do tej szalonej wyprawy? – Tak jest, mój drogi; myśli nie uważam wcale za szaloną, a jeśli pozwolicie i nie będę wam przeszkodą, to chętnie pojadę z wami. – Czy być może? – Tak jest Axelu! – Ah! kobiety, dziewice, serca wasze zawsze niepojęte, niezrozumiałe!… jesteście albo najbojaźliwszemi, albo też najodważniejszemi istotami. Przy was rozsądek nic nie znaczy… To dziecku anielskie zachęca mnie do tej wyprawy… sama gotowa zaawanturować się z nami… a jednak pewny jestem, że mnie kocha szczerze. Byłem pomieszany, zawstydzony… – Graüben – rzekłem – zobaczymy czy jutro powiesz to samo. – Jutro, mój Axelu, z pewnością nie odmienię mego zdania. Trzymając się pod ręce, szliśmy dalej nie mówiąc i słowa. Ja czułem się znękany wzruszeniami dnia całego. Zresztą, pomyślałem sobie, do końca czerwca jeszcze daleko, a przez ten czas może zajdą jakie wypadki, które wyleczą mego stryja z manii podróżowania pod ziemią. Późnym już wieczorem przybyliśmy do domku na Königstrasse. Sądziłem że wszystko znajdę w zwykłym porządku: stryja śpiącego już o tej godzinie, Martę uprzątający jeszcze pokój jadalny, ale w ten mój rachunek nie wchodziła niecierpliwość stryja: zamiast w łóżku, kręcił się on w sieni, pośród tłumu tragarzy znoszących rozmaite paki z towarami. Stara służąca straciła ze wszystkiem głowę. – A chodźże Axelu! choć prędzej – wołał już na mnie stryj z daleka – upakuj twą walizkę, uporządkuj moje papiery, poszukaj kluczyka od mojej torby podróżnej. Mój Boże! mój Boże! wołał zrozpaczony – ten przeklęty szewc nie prznosi moich kamaszy! Osłupiałem na widok takiego zamętu: głos zamarł mi w piersiach, zaledwie zdolny byłem wyjąkać: – Jakto! więc jedziemy? – Ależ jedziemy, jedziemy do licha! jużbyśmy byli pojechali, gdybyś się nie włóczył Bóg wie gdzie, bez żadnej potrzeby. – Jedziemy! – powtórzyłem głosem słabym. – A tak, dopiero pojutrze wyruszymy, ale raniuteńko, a nawet zaraz po północy. Nie chciałem już słuchać dalej, uciekłem do swego pokoju. Stryj całe popołudnie chodził za kupnem rozmaitych przedmiotów i narzędzi potrzebnych do tej nieszczęśliwej podróży; cała ulica zawalona była postronkami, drabinami sznurowemi, pochodniami, hakami żelaznemi, drągami okutemi przeróżnych rozmiarów, łopatami i Bóg wie czem nareszcie. Noc miałem okropną. Nazajutrz bardzo rano wezwany byłem do stryja. Chciałem zrazu drzwi nie otwierać i nie odpowiadać, ale na nieszczęście przyszła po mnie Graüben i ona to wzywała mnie słodkim swym głosikiem. Nie umiałem się oprzeć. Wyszedłem z pokoju, sądząc że moje pomieszanie i niepokój, bladość twarzy i oczy bezsennością zaczerwienione, zrobią wrażenie na dziewczęciu i skłonią ją do… – Ah! mój Axelu – rzekła – widzę, że masz się lepiej, przez noc ochłonąłeś z wczorajszego strachu. – Ochłonąłem?… ale… Graüben!… Poskoczyłem do lustra, aby się przekonać czy ze mnie nie żartują. Cóż powiecie?… naprawdę lepiej wyglądałem. Nie wiem jak się to stało. – Słuchaj Axelu – rzekła Graüben – rozmawiałam dziś długo z moim opiekunem. Jest to śmiały i odważny mędrzec… i przepowiadam ci, że z dumą kiedyś wspominać będziesz stosunek krwi, jaki cię z nim łączy. Rozpowiadał mi swoje projekta, mówił o wielkich nadziejach z osiągnięcia celu tak ważnej podróży. Jemu się to przedsięwzięcie udać musi, jestem tego pewna. Ah! mój drogi Axelu! jakże to piękna rzecz, tak się poświęcać dla nauki. Jakąż to sławą pokryje się czoło p. Lidenbrock i jego młodego towarzysza. Za powrotem Axelu będziesz równy jemu, wolno ci będzie mówić, działać, a nawet… Twarz młodej dziewicy oblała się rumieńcem… nie dokończyła. Czułem, że słowa jej wlewają we mnie odwagę, a jednak jeszcze w nasz odjazd wierzyć nie chciałem. Prosiłem Graüben aby ze mną poszła do gabinetu mego stryja… – Czy mój stryju stanowczo już zdecydowany jesteś na tę podróż? – zapytałem. – Wątpisz jeszcze o tem? – Nie wątpię – wybąknąłem, nie chcąc się sprzeciwiać – ale myślę… że nie ma nic tak naglącego… – Czas, mój drogi, ucieka bezpowrotnie! – Jednakże dziś mamy dopiero 26 maja, a do końca czerwca… – Ah! myślisz nieuku, że to tak się łatwo dostać na Islandyę. Gdybyś był wczoraj nie uciekł odemnie jak oparzony, byłbym cię zaprowadził do biura pocztowego Liffender et Comp., gdziebyś się był przekonał, że z Kopenhagi do Rejkjawik poczta odchodzi raz tylko na cztery tygodnie, i to zawsze w dniu 22 każdego miesiąca. – Więc cóż z tego? – Jakto co z tego? Jeżeli będziemy czekać do 22 czerwca, to przybędziemy za późno i nie zobaczymy, jak Scartaris rzuca swój cień na krater Sneffelsu. Trzeba więc coprędzej spieszyć do Kopenhagi, a ztamtąd szukać sposobu dostania się na miejsce. Idź pakować prędzej twą walizę. Nie było co mówić; wróciłem do mego pokoiku. Graüben przyszła za mną, i zajęła się sama ułożeniem rzeczy mi potrzebnych. Uważałem, że robiła to z tem samem wrażeniem, jak gdyby chodziło o spacer do Lubeki, lub na Helgoland. Rozmawiała ze mną najspokojniej, a wciąż tylko o tej przeklętej podróży. Zły byłem na nią, a jednak zachwycała mnie swym szczebiotem. Nareszcie gdy ostatnia sprzączka walizy już była zapięta, zeszedłem na dół. Tego dnia tłum dostawców zwiększył się jeszcze: narzędzia fizyczne, broń, przyrządy elektryczne, rozmaite machiny i machinki, wszystkiego znoszono bez liku. Marta nie mogła pomiarkować co się dzieje!… – Czy nasz pan zwaryował? – zapytała mnie po cichu. Potwierdziłem kiwnięciem głowy. – I pana bierze z sobą? Powtórzyłem twierdzenie. – Ale gdzie, dokąd?… Wskazałem palcem na środek ziemi. Do piwnicy? – zawołała staruszka. – Nie – odpowiedziałem – jeszcze głębiej. Zmrok zapadł. Zgubiłem już całkiem rachunek czasu. – Jutro więc rano – zawołał stryj – najpóźniej o szóstej jedziemy. O dziesiątej wieczorem rzuciłem się na łóżko jak bezwładne drzewo. Przez całą noc straszne dręczyły mnie marzenia… śniło mi się że jestem w jakichś bezdennych otchłaniach, wśród duszącego zapachu siarki i strasznego dymu. Profesor ciągnął mnie za sobą bez litości… spadałem bezwładnie, jak ciało rzucone w przestrzeń i ciężarem swym coraz spieszniej dążące ku punktowi przyciągania. Znękany i rozstrojony zbudziłem się o piątej rano. Ubrawszy się, zeszedłem do jadalnego pokoju, gdzie zastałem już stryja przy śniadaniu. Jadł chciwie i z pośpiechem. Patrzyłem na na niego ze wstrętem i przerażeniem. Lecz przy nim była Graüben; nic przeto nie powiedziałem, ale jeść nie mogłem wcale. O wpół do szóstej rozległ się turkot przed domem. Ogromne powozisko zatoczyło się, mając nas zawieść na stacyę drogi żelaznej Altońskiej. Landarę wyładowano na prędce pakunkami mego stryja. – A twoja walizka? – wołał na mnie profesor. – Gotowa – odpowiedziałem, zły okropnie. – Każ ją prędzej znieść do powozu, bo się na pociąg spóźnimy. Walczyć z przeznaczeniem było za późno. Poszedłem na górę do swego pokoiku, a wziąwszy walizę, puściłem ją po schodach, sam machinalnie za nią postępując. W tej chwili stryj uroczyście składał „ster” swego domu w ręce nadobnej Graüben, która to przyjmowała ze zwykłym sobie wdziękiem, ale też i spokojnością. Ucałowała swego opiekuna, a następnie moich lic dotknęła swemi niewinnemi usteczkami, lecz tu już nie mogła powstrzymać łez rozczulenia. – Graüben! – zawołałem. – Jedź, jedź drogi mój Axelu; opuszczasz narzeczoną, a da Bóg za powrotem znajdziesz we mnie żonę. Porwałem Graüben w objęcia, uścisnąłem ją czule, i… wezwany przez stryja siadłem do powozu. Marta i Graüben długo jeszcze stały we drzwiach naszego domku, przesyłając nam pożegnania. Woźnica silnem gwizdaniem zachęcał konie do szybszego biegu; pędziliśmy jak strzała po drodze Altońskiej.